The Animagus
by novonia
Summary: In Sixth year Harry, Ron, and Hermione find their Animagus forms through a potion in honor of Harrys' Godfather Sirius Black. One of their transformations is not exactly what they expect. I think that this can be believably cannon, if JKR never tells us that the trio become Anamagi.
1. The Animagus

A/N:General disclaimer here, I do not own Harry Potter in any shape or form that I am aware of.

The Animagus

It was the beginning of their sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger were in the room of requirement. The brew in the cauldron they were standing around, which they had been tending for the past three hours, took on a pearly sheen and Hermione beamed at Harry in a smug manner. It was a the first potion she had been able to best Harry at since he had found the half-blood-princes' potion text, though this was mostly because the animagus revealing potion was not in the sixth year book seeing as how it was mostly brewed by those who had already graduated school and were working as an apprentice or were a master of potions themselves.

The three of them had decided to do this together in memory of Sirius and the marauders, and if it was successful they would bring in some of their more trusted friends in the DA. This was mostly because they were going to be illegal and unregistered animagi if they were able to perform the transformation at will.

Hermione easily removed the potion from the heat, filled three vials, and put a stasis charm on the cauldron to preserve the potion. "The book said to take the potion in turns and that it may take up to an hour for the transformation to start, I'll go first." As Hermione made her way to the center of the room Harry and Ron looked at each other and in male speak shrugged their shoulders as if to say "_Girls, what can you do?_"

They were all wearing clothing the book suggested, something form-fitting that would most likely transform with them and most importantly transform BACK with them.

Hermione drained the vial, tossed it to Harry whom with his seeker reflexes caught it easily, and laid down on the floor. She waited for twenty minutes before she noticed a strange feeling begin across her skin. "I think something is happening." As she looked over to where the boys were at she noticed they were playing wizards chess and rolled her eyes before clenching her jaw in discomfort at the strange sensation of the change. It wasn't painful but quite unpleasant as parts of her body began to move and change of their own volition, the shrinking bit was also quite nauseating as well.

After a minute Harry and Ron were staring at a British Shorthair cat that had the distinct color of Hermiones' hair. It took a minute for her to get her bearings using four feet instead of two and being so much closer to the ground. She made her way over to the mirror that was covering one whole wall just for that purpose and admired her animagus form, she pranced a bit for a few minutes before trying her hand at the kitty obstacle course Harry had the room conjure for her. It took a few tries but she managed to get comfortable in her new form before her time was up and she began to transform back into her human form. Thankfully the book's suggestion of form-fitting clothes worked rather well and she was not embarrassed by changing back in the nude.

"Harry, you have GOT to go next, that was-" She took a big breath as she tried to come up with a word or phrase that described it. "there is nothing to describe it, you really have to go next!"

"Go on mate," Ron said, giving him a light shove in the shoulder. "we're going to save the best for last we are." He wasn't really all that happy about going last but he acquiesced in the realization that it was all Harrys' idea and Hermione got to go first since she was able to brew the potion to perfection.

Harry downed the potion before putting it with the other empty vials and then made his way over to the center of the room and lying down much like Hermione did earlier. This time the two watchers talked about Hermione's transformation for a bit before separating into different armchairs to read a bit, homework for Hermione and Quidditch tactics for Ron.

This time it took nearly forty minutes before Harry began to feel the strange sensation himself. "Guys-" was all he was able to say before talking became a thing of the past. The full transformation took about a minute before a rather large silvery-gray wolf was laying down in front of them, hints of dark gray touched the tips of his ears, tail, and paws. Harry looked at them and his eyes stood out a bit in their brilliant green, he gave a wolf grin and just naturally conformed to his new shape. Hermione pouted a bit to herself as Harry showed off his ease at the transition, and bounded his way over to the mirror to check himself out.

"Isn't he a bit big for a wolf Hermione?" Ron said as he turned to look at her after putting his book away and standing up to get a better look at Harry. He regretted that in the next moment as he was pounced on and his faced licked by the boy-who-was-now-a-wolf. Hermione laughed and Ron got another wolf grin as Harry left to go play in the much bigger obstacle course.

"Well, to answer your question Ron, the wolves native to Brittan that were hunted to extinction years ago were much bigger than their North American counterparts - mostly because they were interbred with dogs so much they've just gotten smaller. I think the closest thing alive today are the Arctic wolves but they are getting smaller too. This is actually quite neat, so far all of us have forms that are native to our homeland, I wonder if you will too - and what it will be."

"A welsh green of course!" Ron automatically replies as he smiles at her and then turns to watch Harry as he had fun with his new form. He didn't see Hermione smile indulgently at him and roll her eyes.

A bit later Harry sat down, back in human form and a bit tired from all his play in wolf form. "Well then Ron, like you said, best for last." Harry was happy and smiling as Ron took his potion and like the two before him made his way to the center of the area to lie down and wait.

Harry and Hermione had a conversation about the transformation and their new forms, before working out a schedule around all of their classes to come to the room of requirement and practice the transformation and when to include some from the DA group.

It was only 7 minutes later before they heard a sound coming from Ron, it was loud and panicky yet undiscernable. They turned from their conversation and looked at him, standing up in their concern and watched as Ron Weasley turned into his animagus form of a holstein cow. Hermione almost immediately clapped her hand to her mouth to try and stop the laughter that was trying to break out. Harry clenched his jaw and crossed his arms keeping them close to his body in his attempt. Then the one thing happened that broke the dam on both teenagers laughter.

"Moo."

Needless to say Ronald Weasley never publicly attempted to master his animagus transformation ever again.

A/N: I just got the idea out of nowhere, if you guys like it enough I might just play with it a little bit more. I hope you all enjoyed it, let me know what you think.

-Novonia


	2. A possibility

The Animagus part 2

"Are you staying or what?"

"I..." She looked anguished. "Yes - yes, I'm staying. Ron, we said we'd go with Harry, we said we'd help -"

"I get it. You choose him."

"Ron, no - please - come back, come back!"

Timothy Davis had been a snatcher for all of 3 days, he was the newbie in this group of three that had been ordered out into rural England to see if any of the undesirables were hiding out in farms or on the farmland and abundant forests in the area.

But just because he was new didn't mean that he didn't hear the pop of an agitated apparition. "Apparition!" he exclaimed and began to point in the direction he heard the noise coming from.

"I aint heard nuthin' Tims"

"Don't call me Tims! And I tell you I heard an apparition out that way!" He says, continuing to point.

"A'ight, hold your 'orses." The older man stood up, albeit a bit creakily. "Well Davie, wadaya say? Wanna go see what the newbie's hearin' tha we don't?

Dave rolled his eyes at both the older mans nickname and the younger mans hearing and in one swish of his wand had everything in their woodland campsite save the fire stuffed into a bottomless knapsack that he shouldered. With a mocking grin and a wave of his arm, "Lead the way then... newbie. As if Mack and I don't know what the apparition sounds like - you do know we both were working for our Lord in the first war doing basically this same thing."

"I know what I heard!" Timothy shouts, he then takes his wand in hand and makes his way in the direction of the noise. It took them almost a minute to get to the area because the forest they were in was quite thick even though it was at the edge of farmland. When they finally did make their way out of the brush and out onto the grassy plain where the noise originated they found not a person but a reddish brown splotched holstein cow happily eating some grass, with many others in the background of the now obvious pasture

"Moo." The cow looked at them before dropping a rather large cow patty and walking forward a few steps before stopping to munch on more grass and flicking its tail a bit.

"Yea, that was some apparition allright. I can see it now Moo Movers, never worry about your cows again!" He smacked timothy on the back of his head before moving back into the forest to set camp back up, completely dismissing the younger man. The older man, just gave Timothy a disparaging look.

"I heard an apparition!"

"Apparition my left foot!" The old man argued back.

"See here old man!" He said quite agitated and yet still sure of himself. "Homenum Revelio" and suddenly he takes off back in the direction of camp. Mack just rolled his eyes, knowing Timothy was simply just picking up Dave.

"Moo."

Mack looks back at the cow, he gets a glimmer of an idea then immediately dismisses it. Whoever heard of a cow animagus anyway?

a/n: someone did make a note in the previous one shot that Ron would be a bull and now a cow - this is true - however there are plenty of holstein bulls out there that are bred to not have horns and I'm trying for humor so I use cow instead of bull. Also I figure the spell is there to pick up people, and right now Ron - if it really was Ron- is a cow!


End file.
